


The Day After

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Tired from Hello, Happy World!’s birthday festivities, Misaki takes the day after to spend with some of her friends.





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t posted in Forever but i promise im not dead! i’m actually working on a 27-ish chapter chisato-centric future fic, and that’s going to be super fun!  
buuuut in the meantime i had to write some Misaki And Friends for misaki’s birthday  
(also remember misaki is friends with all of them or Perish)

It was Misaki’s birthday yesterday. That was cool, she supposed.

The rest of the band insisted on hosting a party for her at Kokoro’s mansion, and she didn’t really mind. She would have appreciated some peace and quiet, but she knew that wasn’t happening.

She sort of appreciated them going out of their way for her, too. They always gave her this big sash for her birthday, and she actually felt special.

Of course, it didn’t leave her with much time to chill with Rimi, Arisa, or Maya, but they usually understood her being tired enough that they could hang out the day after. Kanon always ended up coming along, too—which was just what happened since they had gotten so close. Misaki’s massive crush on her made spending time with her a lot nicer, too.

Day one was fun. Kokoro’s mansion—or at least the rooms they went to, because there was no way in hell Misaki was doing all of the walking required to see all of them—was decorated with streamers and balloons. The colors had varied between that shade of gray-blue Misaki liked and the yellow, blue, pink, orange, and purple associated with their band.

As expected, Kokoro presented her with a sash, which Kaoru draped over her dramatically. They all ate cake—Kokoro bought this absolutely _massive_ cake that Misaki really couldn’t refuse, and by the end of the day, Kokoro and Hagumi had ended up finishing it in an eating contest. Somehow.

God, Kokoro was a bottomless pit.

And once they had finished all of that, Misaki was getting ready to leave.

“Ah, Misaki-chan, wait! You forgot your sash!”

Ah. She had indeed forgotten.

“Oh, good eye. Thanks, Kanon-san.”

Misaki was going to remember what happened next for a long time.

She was about to take the sash off, but Kanon had moved in front of her, and suddenly she had her hands on the sash. Her hand brushed past Misaki’s waist as she took it off for her, and Misaki’s face turned bright red as she lifted her arms enough for Kanon to slip it off for her.

She had thought that would have been enough fuel for her gay thoughts for a lifetime, but then she felt something soft and warm and sort of damp on her cheek, and oh god Kanon just kissed her.

“Happy birthday, Misaki-chan. Thanks for always having my back.”

Misaki could barely hear her. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she thought about Kanon and her pink lip gloss and just how _soft_ her lips were.

So that was about where she was at this point. She was going to chill out and spend the day with her crush the day after she had just kissed her. Awesome.

She met up with Maya first. Theatre kids seriously had the best sense of timing in the world, so she had made it to the shop about 15 minutes early. Rimi and Arisa showed up not too long after, bringing a lost and confused Kanon with them.

Misaki smiled. That was just one of the things that made Kanon so _Kanon_.

“All right, you guys know what you want?”

Kanon didn’t even need to think. “Mhm! I’ve been wanting to try that new caramel flavor that you told me about for a while!”

“Oh, that sounds nice. I might get that too.”

Maya smiled at her. “We’ll cover yours, okay? Since it’s your birthday and all.”

Blushing, Misaki glanced down. “Well, technically, it’s not actually...”

“Don’t worry about it, Misaki-chan,” Rimi said. “Arisa-chan already offered to pay.”

“D-Don’t just say it like that!”

“Ah—no, no, Ichigaya-san, I can’t make you do that. I’ve got it.”

“It’s just... something I wanted to do,” Arisa said. “Because we’re friends and all... I wanted to thank you for helping me out so much.”

“Seriously, I’ve got it. It’s only a few hundred yen.”

“It’s not inconveniencing me either. It’s just a, um, a thing.”

Misaki hesitated for a minute.

“If you really insist, I guess I’m okay with that. Thanks.”

Arisa was blushing now. “No problem...”

They went through the line and ordered. The nice thing about ice cream was that it took all of five minutes.

“We match,” Kanon said, smiling at Misaki. Misaki felt her face grow a bit pink.

“Yeah, we do, huh?” She smiled back, holding out her ice cream and bumping it against Kanon’s.

She tried not to think too hard about the whole ‘indirect kiss’ thing. That was totally what that was, but Misaki wanted a real kiss badly enough that she couldn’t dwell on it.

They all sat down as a group, and Rimi pulled out a little bag. Misaki looked curiously at it as Rimi handed it to her.

“I got you something! It’s nothing special, but I thought you’d like it.”

Misaki looked inside. It was suspiciously book-shaped... indeed, perhaps it was a book. She pulled it out, and it was.

A novel by an author Misaki had never heard of.

“It’s sort of this cute horror comedy about some high school monsters. You told me you wanted to look at some more genres, and I thought that with all of the horror movies we watch together, it just made sense!”

Misaki flipped it over to look at the back cover. God, it looked... bad. Super campy and corny.

Perfect.

“Thanks, Ushigome-san. I think I’m going to have fun with this.”

“I got you something, too!”

Maya handed her a pair of tickets for something.

“I saw this movie the other day and thought it’d be the sort of thing you liked! The soundtrack was so cool... it sounded like the sort of stuff you do with Hello, Happy! And it fit the story really well, too! Like how in the ending scene where-“

Maya covered her mouth to stop herself from spoiling it. Misaki laughed.

“I appreciate it. I’m gonna get good use out of these.”

“Oh, uh, you don’t have to bring me, by the way! I’m actually seeing it again with Eve-san and Rinko-san, but I thought you could invite one of your bandmates!”

Maya glanced unsubtly at Kanon as she spoke. Damn, had she been that obvious?

“Oh. Cool.” Misaki smiled, also looking unsubtly at Kanon. “Hey, Kanon-san, you free that day?”

“I think so! I’d love to come with you.”

She smiled, her eyes sparkling, and Misaki felt her heart skip another beat before relaxing again. Girl hot.

“Awesome. It’s a date, then.”

“Ah, a-?” Kanon looked even more excited than before. “That’s good! I’ll meet you at the mall at 6:00.”

Rimi giggled, giving Misaki a subtle thumbs-up. Where would she be without this group of nerds she hung out with?

“We should hang out like this more often,” Misaki said. “I guess it wouldn’t really be a special thing for my birthday anymore, but this group just kinda works. You know?”

Arisa nodded. “Yeah, it does. We could try going to the mall sometime, I guess.”

Misaki was pretty sure they shared the same sort of experience. They loved the rest of their band, but it was nice to have a moment to chill without that dynamic, especially with how tiring things got sometimes. The bags under Misaki’s eyes weren’t even as prominent as usual today.

“Oh! I saw this cute dress the other day, but it was kind of expensive. If we do that, maybe you guys can help me decide if it’s worth it to get!” Rimi suggested. “And you can all try things on, too.”

Maya’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! You all might have to help me out a little, but my girlfriends are both into fashion, so it’ll be cool to surprise them!”

Misaki nodded. “That actually sounds kinda fun. We’re kinda between shows right now, so once I find a venue for the next one, Kanon-san and I will both be pretty good on free time.”

“Mhm! My classes aren’t too hard this year, so I’ve had more time than I thought.”

“God, I wish that were me,” Misaki commented. “Oh yeah, Ushigome-san, Ichigaya-san, have you checked out the algebra homework for tomorrow yet? It’s a total nightmare.”

Rimi smiled sheepishly. “I haven’t, but I feel like I can guess...”

“Precalc only gets worse,” Kanon said, smiling right back. “I know at least a couple of the others in my class have cried.”

“Damn,” Arisa said. “Is it any better at Haneoka?”

Maya shook her head. “I’m the lighting designer for the musical this year, so I hardly even have time to do homework.” She laughed that cute laugh she did. “And it’s not easy, either. Well, it’s easy, but it takes a while.”

And they’d totally gotten sidetracked. “Good talk, guys,” Misaki said. “I’m just glad there’s just one more year after this and I’m done.” She finished the last of her ice cream cone—and it seemed that the others were reaching that point, too, if they hadn’t already.

Kanon smiled. “I guess so.”

They all finished up the last of their ice cream, which effectively marked the end of their hangout. That was fine, really—all of them still had homework to do, after all.

“Happy birthday again, Okusawa-san!” Maya said with a smile.

“Mhm! Happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday.”

Kanon was the only one who didn’t say it with the others, but she still said something to her.

“Misaki-chan, do you want to walk together?” she asked as soon as they had gotten up. “I know we aren’t really in the same direction, but it would be nice to have company.”

“Sure.” Misaki offered her hand on instinct. She’d spent so much time with the three dummies that she’d forgotten how personal space worked.

Just as she was about to withdraw it, Kanon took it anyway.

And, well, she wasn’t about to say no to holding Kanon’s hand.

They walked for a bit, and Misaki could feel her palms sweating. She was probably getting Kanon’s hand so gross right now, and right as she opened her mouth to apologize, Kanon spoke.

“Ah, I forgot to give you something!”

Misaki was mostly just confused at that. “Of course you didn’t. That Michelle hand fan, you know?” She smiled. “I actually really liked that. It was, you know... cute. And thoughtful.”

“Well, you know... I like taking care of you, but... I thought it would be nice to help you out in a different way. Or if you need something between songs.” Kanon sounded happy talking about that, but she sounded a bit nervous as she continued. “But, um, I was actually going to ask, and you don’t have to say yes, but... do you want a birthday kiss?”

Misaki flushed bright red. “A... a...?”

Kanon stopped walking, taking her other hand and looking at her.

“I really do like you, Misaki-chan... Kaoru-san and Chisato-chan both encouraged me to just tell you and I wasn’t sure at first... but, um, now I am! So, if you like me too, then... I’d love to end your birthday like that.”

Misaki’s brain stopped forming coherent thoughts right about then.

“Y-Yeah! Um, well, I... also kind of like you. I made it a little obvious, I think...”

Kanon giggled softly. “Or maybe I just looked too deeply into it.”

“Either way, I...”

Misaki was smiling. They looked at each other for a moment, not knowing what else to say.

They kept eye contact for that moment before they both leaned in at once, and suddenly they were kissing. Misaki had never done this before, but she recognized the feel of Kanon’s lip gloss from the day before, and it was gentle and soft and Misaki definitely wanted to do this more often.

They pulled apart after a few seconds, but the ‘wow’ factor and euphoria of finally saying what they felt was clear on their faces. Kanon mostly looked like she couldn’t believe she had just gone through with that.

“U-Um... happy birthday, Misaki-chan! Thanks for the kiss!”

Kanon was blushing bright red as she continued to hold Misaki’s hand, and Misaki felt her heart warm.

She didn’t even feel the need to mention that it wasn’t her birthday anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i was like three hours too late for the day after misaki day but... shhh. i love her  
unbeta’d bc this is late enough already
> 
> also if you catch what the background relationship that i mentioned in the tags was i love you


End file.
